We Are The Dinosaurs (Playtex Land, Brasstown Version)
This is a song that Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert sang about it in Playtex Land, Brasstown, North Carolina. At the song on her upcoming movie, a greenscreen Bryan Mueller chases a green baby dinosaur in a lavender background. The dinosaur grew bigger and bigger as Laurie tells facts about him. Bryan tries to climb on a book as Susie and Laurie sing the dinosaur song in Platyex Land, Brasstown, North Carolina. In the roar part, the dinosaur appears and roars. At the end of the song, the dinosaur appears hanging upside down and roars loudly with Susie and Laurie. Short Transcript Susie Lampert: (playing her piano) Laurie Berkner: What kind of dinosaur are you??? You have a long neck and a big, floppy tail... Bryan Mueller: (screams) Laurie Berkner: Are you a scary dinosaur... with... sharp... dinosaur... teeth. Susie Lampert: (playing her piano) Laurie Berkner: Maybe you are the biggest, biggest, biggest dinosaur, here he is. Marching around with you big... dinosaur... feet. Susie Lampert: (playing her piano} Lyrics Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert: Oh, we are the dinosaurs marching, marching. We are the dinosaurs. Whaddaya think of that? (Piano sliding) Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert: We are the dinosaurs marching, marching. We are the dinosaurs. We make the earth flat! We make the earth flat! Laurie Berkner: We stop and eat our food, when we're in the mood. We stop and eat our food on the ground. Kids: (nibbling) Laurie Berkner: We stop and eat our food, when we're in the mood. We stop and eat our food on the ground, and then we march around. (Beat as the kids nibble) Laurie Berkner: AAA! Kids: (stop nibbling and stomp around) Laurie Berkner: BAA! Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert: AAA-RAAAAAAAAWR! Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert: Cause, we are the dinosaurs marching, marching. We are the dinosaurs. Whaddaya think of that? Laurie Berkner: (with piano sliding, kicking her foot) (exhale) BOAR!!! Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert: We are the dinosaurs marching, marching. We are the dinosaurs. We make the earth flat! We make the earth flat! Susie Lampert: We stop and take a rest o-over in our nest. We stop and take a rest at the end of the day. We stop and take a rest over in our nest. We stop and take a rest and then you'll hear us say. Susie Lampert (in a quiet voice to Laurie): Hey, wake up! (Music playing) Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert: That, we are the dinosaurs marching, marching. We are the dinosaurs. Whaddaya think of that? (Piano sliding) Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert: We are the dinosaurs marching, marching. We are the dinosaurs. We make the earth flat! We make the earth flat! Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert And then, we... Laurie Berkner, Susie Lampert, and Kids: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!!!! (One guitar strum) Laurie Berkner: Cause, we are the dina... Laurie Berkner and Susie Lampert : Saaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuurs!!! Laurie Berkner, Susie Lampert, and Kids: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRR! Category:Laurie Berkner Category:Laurie Berkner Concerts Category:Laurie Berkner Wiki Category:Laurie Berkner Songs Category:Songs Category:Playtex Land Category:North Carolina Category:Brasstown Category:Brasstown, NC Category:NC Category:Brasstown, North Carolina Category:Playtex Land, North Carolina Category:Playtex Land, Brasstown Category:Playtex Land, Brasstown, NC Category:Playtex, Brasstown, North Carolina Category:Laurie Berkner's Video Sing-A-Long Category:Laurie Berkner Movies Category:Laurie Berkner Movie Songs Category:Laurie Berkner's Video Sing-A-Long Songs Category:VHS Songs Category:DVD Songs Category:Concerts Category:Concert Songs Category:Laurie Berkner Concert Songs Category:Shorts Category:Laurie Berkner Shorts Category:Movies Category:Movie Shorts Category:Greenscreen Movies Category:Greenscreen